


How You Have Fallen, O Morning Star.

by Casey Kelly (Over_autumns_ending)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x23, Destiel - Freeform, Sacrifice, fallen!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_autumns_ending/pseuds/Casey%20Kelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[takes place after 8x23, some spoilers]. Castiel finds Dean and Sam after he's tossed back down to Earth at the end of Sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You Have Fallen, O Morning Star.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for letting me use your idea to spawn a longer fic, Em! [you guys should really check out her lovely tumblr at shmem-the-pem.tumblr.com]  
> **unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own fault.

     Castiel spends the whole night walking - stumbling really - trying to find his way back to the Winchesters. Relying on his gut, this funny human thing burning where his grace was just moments before, he pushes through weeds, across fields, through shallow water. He walks until the sun begins peeking over clouds, clouds his brothers and sisters had rained down from. The sun is fully risen before Castiel sees the tip of a familiar steeple. He is crawling on his hands and knees as he calls for the Winchesters, his dry throat unable to produce anything above a whisper.

     "Dean..." Knees slide through mud.

     "Sam?" Muscles give out and cheeks slam into the Earth.

     "I'm..." Castiel trails off, not an ounce of strength left. His body is about to give out when he sees Dean emerge from the small church. Or is it Sam? His vision is so blurry he couldn't possibly tell who it is from his spot on the ground. But the Winchester has his back to Castiel, no way for him to know Castiel is there on the ground, moments from losing conciousness. He musters up the last bit of his strength to drag himself a few feet and grunt as loud as he can, making his throat feel as if it were being shred apart. 

     "Wh - " The Winchester whirls around. Dean. "Cas?" He's running toward the new human. _Thank God_ , he thinks, wincing at the human saying. "Castiel!" It seems forever before Dean grabs hold of him, lifting him to his feet. Over Dean's shoulder Castiel spots Sam stumbling out of the church. Guilt washes over him immediately. The emotion is too intense - the human feeling now in full force without his grace.

     "Oh _God_ ," Castiel moans in agony, dropping his head to Dean's shoulder. "What have I done? Oh God." How do humans stand this? How do they function with such strong emotions? Why would his father ever give them these unbareable feelings? "Dean...Dean, I...Oh God," he repeats.

     Dean can only hug Castiel, scared and ignorant to whatever the hell is happening around him. Castiel is scaring the shit out of him; the sounds coming out of his friend so...so human and pained. "Cas, man. What happened? What'd they do to you? We saw'm. We saw'm all fall. Sam, get back inside!" Dean turns with Castiel still snug in his arms, clinging for dear life, when he hears Sam stumble into the Impala.

     "They fell, Cas!" Sam yells, hunched over the hood of the car. "They're human now...aren't they." It isn't a question.

     "I'm sorry," Castiel cries. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Please, Dean, forgive me, please. Sam...and - I - Oh God, Dean. I can't take this."

     Dean is beyond freaked out. This isn't Cas, the badass angel. There's a bunch of newly human fallen angels that just rocketed to Earth. He has to take care of that and he needs Castiel's help. Not this - "Cas…Hey, man stop…Look at me - Cas are you human?”

     Castiel tones his moans down to whimpers as he looks up at Dean, eyes rimmed red and nose snotting. _His eyes_ , Dean thinks to himself. They aren't that un-Earthly bright blue he knew. They're just...blue. He bites back a whimper of his own as he focuses his eyes on his sick little brother. "Well, I'll be damned," he mumbles, dropping to his knees and taking Castiel with him.

     "Yes," Castiel says quietly, almost eerily, as he follows Dean's gaze to Sam. "It seems we all are now."


End file.
